


Going Down

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: Garvez One Shots/ Late Nights at O'Keefe's [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Garvez has an elevator talk, about that time Garcia got shot.





	Going Down

    “I’ve never really been shot,” Alvez said, and he wasn’t _waiting_ by the elevator he just, had to wait for the elevator. Garcia happened to stride up next to him, also in dire need of… _going down._ _No, wait…_  
  
    “How nice for you,” Garcia smiled, even if she was a bit confused. “Is that a general update, like… things are going well, you got Roxy a new toy, oh, and you’ve never been shot?” The elevator dinged it’s greeting, and Garcia got in first, and waited for Alvez to follow her in.   
  
   “I just, thought I should share, you know. In the interest of being forthcoming, Emily said you’d _been_ shot and-”  
  
    “ _Okay,_ ” Penelope sighed, turning to him and shaking her head. “And you… wanna know what being shot is like?” She asked, through her teeth, trying to figure Luke Alvez out. Maybe she should’ve paid more attention all those times the team talked about how they built their profiles. He turned a lopsided smile on her, and Garcia figured all the profiling in the world probably wouldn’t help figure that out.   
  
    “No, no, Penelope, I just meant… Are you okay?” The elevator dinged that they were downstairs, in the Quantico lobby, busy people rushing around them, and they exited the elevator and waded slow through the crowd, side by side.   
  
   “It was ten years ago, literally a whole decade. Even the scar’s really not so bad anymore,” Garcia straightened her glasses, and followed Luke to the parking garage. Not because she was following him but because that’s where they kept the cars. All of them. Hers, his. Cars. She nodded to herself.   
  
    With a half-hearted eyeroll, Luke adjusted his backpack on his back.   
  
    “I don’t mean physically, Garcia, I mean- are you okay?” He repeated the question, and met her eyes.   
  
    “I haven’t had the flashbacks in awhile, this case just… brought it up again, you know.” Shrugging, Penelope felt like swatting him away, out of her bubble, but she didn’t have the heart to; she kind of liked him in the bubble. Oh _god,_ he was growing on her. “Like mould,” she whispered under her breath, imperceptibly.   
  
    “You know, I’ve never been shot, but I do have some experience with PTSS,” Luke admitted in a soft voice, softer than Garcia recognized on him. There was no humor in it; it was Luke Alvez at his most serious, his most earnest.   
  
    “Like a big, hunk of mouldy cheese,” Penelope shook her head at him, as they got to her car. “You didn’t have to walk me out, you know,” she jutted her chin at him, throwing blonde curls behind her ear.   
  
    “Mouldy cheese?” Luke squinted, humor back in the curvature of his lips.   
  
    “Thank you,” Penelope sobered them both, but offered him a soft smile. “By the way, _about_ getting shot… words of wisdom? It hurts, like… a whole bunch.”  
  
    “Yeah, I bet,” running his hand over her shoulder, Luke smiled and waved his goodbye. “A woman stabbed me once,” he offered, and relished the face Garcia shot him.   
  
    “My kinda gal,” she teased, “sounds like a story there, Luke.” Unlocking her car, Penelope couldn’t help but smile him off towards his car.  
      
     "Some night when we're slammed at O'Keefe's, I'll tell you," Luke promised, and grinned all the way home. 


End file.
